Terms of Service
General Rules: These rules apply to all services involving ImmaLand. 1. Respect Do not directly discriminate against any other members based on race, religion, sexual orientation, or age. Respect is a large topic, and is handled on a case-by-case basis at the discretion of our Staff. We do expect the use of common sense by all users within all of our services. If you have to ask whether or not you are violating this rule, you probably are. While we exercise that all users should have freedom of speech, excessive use of profanity is still liable to punishment, again, at the discretion of our Staff. Punishments range from a ban of 1 to 3 days, with repeated offenses resulting in more serious action taken, including a permanent ban. 2. Harassment Though tied into Rule 1, Respect, we want to make it specifically clear that this is not tolerated. This includes the use of racial or homophobic slurs, slander or libel against other users, repetitive name-calling, and deliberate hostility towards other users. Harassment is handled on a case-by-case basis by our Staff. If you attempt to ruin the experience of other users on any of our services, you should be prepared to face the consequences of your actions, ranging from 1 to 3 day bans, to a permanent block from all services. Trolling or flaming is also known as a form of harassment. Our Rules on Trolling/Flaming We view these just the same as harassment. Therefore intentionally insulting/attacking other users or provoking negative reactions from other members is not allowed. "Baiting" is considered trolling. 3. Authority fraud Users portraying (pretending to have) a position of authority. Either via (a) Impersonation of Staff, or (b) Mini-Modding. 3a. Staff Impersonation Staff impersonation is strictly forbidden. Regardless of which service you are on, any attempt at impersonation will result in the user being permanently blocked from the wiki. To be clear; informing players of a rule and/or helping others is allowed, but lying about your being on staff is not. Claiming you can punish another user on any service falls under this. Please mesage an admin if you see someone breaking the rules. 3b. Mini-Modding 'Mini-Modding' refers to users who are not staff attempting to enforce rules on other users. Users do not have the authority to tell other users to read the terms of service, however directing them to it is acceptable. 4. Speaking English Publicly Our wiki is based on speaking the English language. It is the common language of most users and all Staff, so you are expected to refrain from using another language in any public formats. This includes the forums. If you have difficulties in using the English language, please use a translator. This rule is in place so that the Staff can moderate all content, and help users who are in need of assistance. 5. Ban Evasion Ban evading is not allowed. If you have been banned, either temporarily or permanently, you are expected to abide by that and not access, or attempt to access, those services from which you are banned. Any player attempting to get around their banishment from ImmaLand's services, whether it be forums or wiki, will be PERMANENTLY banned from all services. This includes altering your IP and creating new accounts, having a friend login to your account for you (for which they can also be banned for bypassing), or using a different computer to access the service. Category:Organization